


Operation: Save Ohmwrecker

by MonoRose



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Also focusing on Brohm in this one, I just wrote this today and have nothing planned, I like dark shit, Let me know what you guys think, M/M, Rainbow Six: Siege - Freeform, This is a side thing for rn, This is literally inspired by today's video, except putting up explicit and non con ratings just in case, kidnap, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce, Delirious, and Cartoonz all go on a series of missions in order to save the kidnapped Ohmwrecker. Will they save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission Start

**Author's Note:**

> I have had so many ideas for different fanfics lately, but when I saw the video by Delirious about Ohmwrecker being kidnapped, I could not hold myself back. No idea what I am doing yet, just wanted to get this out there a little bit. Lemme know what you think. Also so sorry if there are typos or if the characters are OOC... Still working on this kinda.

Bryce steadied his weapon, his blue eyes clear with focus and his mouth twisted into a scowl as he aimed the barrel of the gun at his target. The enemy constantly moved around the room, setting traps and peering through the doorways with his own gun aimed. Finally the man stopped, checking his cameras. Bryce had a clear shot. Within moments, there was a piercing bang that echoed from outside, and the man was on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Bryce let out a sigh of relief, that was one more enemy down. His earpiece crackled into life as he heard his allies speak on the intercom, “There are two more people in the main room.” Cartoonz spoke, his voice quiet and serious. The man took his job as serious as ever. He was strategical and careful about everything he did.

“Alright alright,” Delirious spoke now, his voice slurred out. He was usually the reckless goofball in the group, but was very intent on the mission. “I gotta be careful, gotta be quiet. Be careful you guys.” Delirious was anything but quiet. 

Bryce remained silent, swiftly moving as he climbed through the window he had just used to kill the enemy. Finally he spoke lowly as he stated, “I sniped a man who was in the office.”

He heard gunshots from above, along with a familiar, maniacal scream and laughter, then complete silence. Bryce scouted the area he was in before hiding underneath a desk and looked through the cameras. 

“Got one in the hall. I got fuckin’ shot in the shoulder, dammit.” Delirious’ voice came through, muffled cursing slurred out at the end.

“Good job man,” Cartoonz whispered as Bryce flipped through the cameras in search of the enemies, only to find Delirious crouching in the hall, leaning against the wall and scooting towards the door to his left. Bryce saw a flash of movement from underneath the door.

Quickly he reported it, “Delirious, there’s someone at the door you’re going to.” 

He watched as Delirious looked up at the camera with a thumbs up, and turned his eyes away from the screen as he decided to join Cartoonz. 

It was only him, Delirious, Cartoonz, and a random recruit they had hired for the job. One of their own men had been kidnapped, and they were all furious. Bryce especially had been moody the last few days, eager to bust down the doors of their enemy in order to get some intel on his whereabouts. 

The enemy team had played dirty. Ohmwrecker hadn’t even been on a mission, he had been unarmed and unguarded when he was attacked, knocked out, and taken away. Bryce was pissed at the entire situation. He wished that he could save Ohm right now, but he knew that the team had to find out where the hell he was. They would have to keep going after the enemy until they found the intel they needed. 

Bryce snapped out of his desperate thoughts as he silently crouched beside Cartoonz, aiming his gun at the hole the man had created in the wall to the main room the two enemies were in. Everything was silent save for the static that buzzed ominously in his right ear. He took a deep breath as he pulled the trigger, just as one of the men poked his head up from behind his shield. There were only two men left, and Bryce could only hope that Delirious had already killed the other.

Cartoonz nodded to Bryce as the two snuck closer to the doorframe, each taking a side. Bryce looked into the room, watching as a shadow behind the shield moved against the wall. He could hear heavy panting coming from the man, and knew that he was aware how this was looking. Bryce slunk back and watched as Cartoonz poked his head into the room. Within seconds Cartoonz had fired his weapon, and he heard blood splatter across the wall.

“Hell yeah, we got him!” Cartoonz cried out victoriously. Bryce chuckled and watched as the other man checked up on Delirious, “We got the two men in here, only your guy is left, you doing good?”

Bryce checked the camera as they waited for a response, noticing that the hallway Delirious had originally been in was now empty. He skimmed through the cameras and paused when he heard the mic buzz into life, only with heavy breathing before an unfamiliar voice chilled through, “You guys better give up or else Ohmwrecker is going to be in a lot of pain pretty soon.”

Cartoonz and Bryce’s eyes locked on to one another, and Bryce spoke back in hopes that the man would hear him, “We’re not giving up, we are gonna save him! You’re the one that better give up.” It wasn’t the most clever remark, but Bryce could only hope the bold confidence in his voice was convincing.

There was a creepy laugh before there was a sharp sound that rang in their ears, and the channel settled back into the faint noise. “The fuck was that?” Cartoonz asked, eyes lingering on Bryce with worry, “Fuck, he must’ve found someone’s earpie- Shit, Delirious?? You still there bud?” Cartoonz’s voice was strained with worry.

Seconds later they could hear Delirious’ voice shout in their ears, “What the FUCK was that!!??!” Cartoonz seemed to relax at once when he heard the voice.

“I don’t know, but are you okay?”

“Yeah, fuck man I was in the middle of an epic battle when that happened, nearly got me killed! But got the guy down, so we’re good.” Delirious explained, full of energy.

Bryce glanced back down at the camera, spotting a figure standing in one of the bedrooms, looming over the replacement’s body. “Holy shit-” He shuddered as the figure looked up at the camera, his eyes glowing as his hand raised up and- The camera stuttered out of existence, fuzz taking the place of the video.

“Mission complete.” Cartoonz sighed, he had been watching Bryce’s camera as well and a frown tugged at his lips, “Poor guy,” He said, referring to their now dead ally. 

“Let’s gather up as much information as we can and get out of here.” Bryce stated, wishing they had been able to down someone in order to get some information from them.

They could hear Delirious cackle wildly, “I’ll meet up with you guys.”

 

\---

 

Everything was dark, his hands were bound tightly and painfully behind his back. His ankles were chained and he was lying on his side. He could hear men’s voices all around him, heavy footsteps surrounding him.

Ohmwrecker panicked when he felt a hand ghost down his spine, startling at the touch then instantly stiffening as he felt eyes focus on him. 

“Ooh, I think the little rabbit is awake!” One of the voices sneered, “You can all leave. I think it’s going to be quite fun to mess with him.”


	2. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce is contacted by Ohmwrecker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion, for some odd reason this said it was only a one shot, but nope man, this has so much more. So I actually did a little of (fanfic) research on the world of Rainbow Six. Still don't totally get it, but hey, I got the basics. Got on a writing frenzy for this because I am so excited about some amazing ideas I had!! :D I think you guys will like it quite a bit. Anywho, here is the second chapter!!!

Part two of the mission would begin in two days. Bryce impatiently paced around the base, anxiety clawed its way up his throat as he worried over his friend. The rest of their team had gone home to rest up until they were called back for the second part of the mission. Bryce found himself alone, which was both a blessing and a curse. He preferred to be alone, he was always the type to get things done on his own. But at the same time, he was being left alone with his thoughts, with nobody to distract him. 

The rest of the team would be with their families with a piece of their normal lives back, if only for a moment. Bryce didn’t have that luxury however. He had his brother of course, but he was living his own life. Besides, the last thing Bryce wanted was for him was to get involved in this. He didn’t tell his brother about him being apart of Rainbow Six.

Bryce finally decided to sit at a desk, breathing heavily as he let his head hit the cold, metal surface of it. All he could think about was how they were wasting precious time. How they were going to be too late if they didn’t hurry. Bryce let his arms circle around his head, hiding his face from the world despite there being no eyes to witness his melt down.

This was so stupid. Bryce had never cared about one of his team members so much before. But this entire team was different. Everyone here was family. He knew that he would be reacting just the same if it had been Cartoonz or Delirious who was being held hostage.

He couldn’t bring himself to admit that there was something a little different with Ohm.

Bryce jumped up with panic when he heard a faint voice coming from the center of the base. His eyes widened with realization, and Bryce sprinted over to the source of the noise. He found his ear piece lying on a counter and quickly inserted it into his ear, immediately responding, “Who is there?” His voice wasn’t quite as strong as he had hoped it would be.

There was a lot of frequencies that seemed to be messing with the line and distorting a faint voice. Bryce waited with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, unsure as to what was going on. He let out a disappointed sigh after a few minutes, about to take the piece out again before a muffled voice was able to come through.

“Help- He- Please I- Scared- Gonna k- Bry-”

It was none other than Ohmwrecker. Bryce felt his throat tighten and his heart pace with anticipation as he responded to the broken up voice, “Ohm-? Is that you buddy? We’re coming for you- Are you safe?” He wanted to ask so much more. Bryce wanted to make Ohm safe again.

“-Hear you- Help me- lp me- Plea- No-” Bryce’s heart ached as he listened to the broken whimpers that were barely recognizable, and he gasped as he heard a wretched sob and a scream from the frequency until it was dead silent.

Bryce stood there, frozen in place as he listened for anything more. He didn’t dare speak in case Ohmwrecker’s earpiece was now in enemy hands. He could only think about the suffering their team mate must be enduring. He could only imagine how scared he was.

After a few long minutes of tense silence and thought, Bryce decided to let the others know what had happened. There was no way he could not report what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh also, rn I am just on overload on fanfic ideas I want to write. I had an idea for a fanfic centered around Delirious only, and dude, the idea is just too good. Just gotta write something for it. 
> 
> Anyways, please comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed this! Let me know what you all think!!


	3. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohmwrecker is stripped of his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is already making me really excited and happy.

When Ohmwrecker awoke, he could only feel pain and the cold air. He was lying down on the cold concrete ground, left only in a thin T-shirt and his sweats. Ohm frowned upon realizing his mask had been torn away from his face for the first time in ages, his oh so secret identity stripped away. Ohmwrecker could hear footsteps from above, and when he opened his eyes he could see nothing. Everything was dark, so dark and cold. He should have been more careful. He had somehow managed to get his earpiece to work after fumbling around with it with only his mouth and his chin, and had been able to get out some messages. He had gotten the faintest response back, from Bryce he thought. But he had been caught and severely beaten. 

Ohmwrecker noticed achingly that he was gagged, and that he must have at least a few broken ribs. His face had been pummeled and dry blood sticked to it now. He had been choked and kicked in the spine. 

It felt like hours of him lying there before he was blinded by a bright light and heard footsteps clanging on the metal of a ladder. Ohmwrecker tried to hide himself in the dark corner of the room, suddenly embracing the darkness. 

It was no use of course. 

The man came down the ladder and immediately locked onto Ohm’s position, a triumphant smirk drawled across his face. The man stomped over to Ohm, his large boots echoing throughout the basement. He stopped centimeters in front of his face, grinning wildly down at the man before crouching down.

Ohm tried to pull himself away from the man as much as he could, his back pressed tightly against the wall. His eyes were wide with panic, and he flinched away when the man brought a hand close to his face. He felt so vulnerable, with no mask to protect him or to hide his expressions, everything felt too terrifying.

“Don’t you worry,” The man growled out, almost affectionately, which only heightened Ohm’s sharp senses even more. “You don’t need to worry about me.” He clarifies gently.

His kidnapper looked like such a normal man, he had light brown hair that was in need of a trim, dark eyes and a pale complexion. He was a bit shorter than Ohmwrecker though obviously more well built than he was. He even looked younger than Ohm by a few years, though that was hard to determine for certain.

Ohm jerked his head back against the wall when the hand fell into his hair, and he couldn’t help the whimper that came out of him. He couldn’t say a damn word with the gag in his mouth, and when meeting the man’s eyes, Ohmwrecker could tell the man liked it that way.

The man forcefully ran his hand through Ohm’s hair again, snagging it through dirty tangles. He hushed Ohm lightly, a creepy smile still on his face as he brought up his other hand to Ohm’s chin, forcing him to look up at him.

“It’s gonna be okay little rabbit.” Ohm noted this was the second time this man referred to him with that nickname, before noticing that the look in his eyes grew dark, and his smile twisting into something sinister. 

The man pulled away from Ohmwrecker and stood up threateningly, “I don’t like that stunt you pulled earlier. And I don’t like your friends interfering with our business. I don’t want you for information they have. You know that, don’t you?” There was a frightening gleam in the man’s eye, “We want you for what information you’ve hidden from them, the dark secrets you carry. Right, White Mask traitor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. so this is when I started to get really excited. Next chapter you will see where my ideas just go all out as far as Ohmwrecker's backstory. But, there is a lot more- Welp getting ahead of myself.
> 
> Also, in case you don't know, the White Masks are the terrorist organization in Rainbow Six... I did my research about the game via the wiki and other fanfics. :P
> 
> Anywho, be a dear and let me know what you think of this story so far. What do you think will happen? Or what do you all want to see happen? :D
> 
> (Also this chapter is a lot shorter than i thought it was sorry)


	4. Masked Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information is revealed about Ohmwrecker, or rather, The Masked Gamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like legit where my mind went spinning with awesome ideas based on what I had learned about Rainbow Six. Let me know what you guys think about this :D

He had never revealed his face to them. Back then known as the Masked Gamer, Ohmwrecker had kept his identity a complete secret. He had been powerful, had led several successful terrorist attacks and hunted down those from Rainbow Six. He had so much blood on his hands, on his mask. He was a leader and he was extremely powerful, and he was brilliant in all aspects.

Then one day, the Masked Gamer dropped off the of the face of the Earth. He was no more. Others within the White Masks terrorist organization searched for him briefly before figuring he had died during one of their terrorist attacks. That had been ten years ago now.

Ohmwrecker had a lot in his history he would never discuss with anyone, he still kept his identity a secret and tried his best now to redeem himself for the horrible things he had done. It was odd, one day he was a cruel and unforgiving man, and it seemed like the next, he had the epiphany. It hadn’t been his fault really, in the very beginning he was forced into it, then he turned angry and relentless. Until one day he noticed it wasn’t solving anything.

But by then, it had been too late. He was already marked as an evil terrorist, he had already took so many lives and had ruined so much of society…

He changed his identity, he disguised himself and entered Rainbow Six, who were desperate with the ever growing terrorism attacks, looking for all the help they could get. And ever since Ohm had been an incredibly useful asset to their cause, all while redeeming himself.

And now he was tied up in a basement with a man who somehow knew who he was. This man was a stranger to him, yet he knew exactly who Ohmwrecker was. Or rather, he knew who the Masked Gamer was.

He was left alone after that, still tied up on the cold hard ground. Ohmwrecker had been caught in enemy hands before, but never like this. He had never been stripped down and humiliated. He had never been recognized before. He had never been gone for such a long time. He wasn’t even sure if these men were from the terrorist organization, or Rainbow Six, or maybe something else entirely.

He felt a longing ache in his chest as he thought of his small team. Ohmwrecker could feel his heart squeeze at the thought of his failed attempt to contact them. He had no way of being able to do that now. 

All he could think about was Cartoonz, leading their team and bravely defending the rest of them. At the base he would relax and just be real with them. And in a fight, Delirious would be reckless, but risk himself for everyone else. Then he would be insanely hilarious and witty at the base.

He could feel hot tears stream down his face as his thoughts drifted over to Bryce. Bryce kept his cool and had always been the most careful and strategic in the group. At the base he would be so casual and smiled widely, his eyes so bright and full of life…

Oh, he was gonna miss his boys. He knew that rescue may never happen if whoever had him was serious about getting intel from him. Ohmwrecker didn’t allow thoughts of his team members dying to get him to hinder his mind, instead bitterly hoping that they wouldn’t try at all.

If only those idiots were stupid enough not to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See, Songbirds_Stories771, he's not all that innocent!!!)
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this chapter then let me know through kudos and comments. Any feedback is appreciated, even if it's not positive! I hope you all enjoyed! Will be posting more of this story soon.
> 
> Oh, and may start posting another fic starting this Saturday ;)


	5. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce worries over Ohmwrecker, and Delirious teases him over his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Sorry this one is shorter than I realized. May or may not post another tonight. Gonna be posting a chapter for my Dead By Daylight fic too.

It was the day before the second part of the mission. Delirious had come back to the base, and Cartoonz was going to leave that night. They both knew what had happened and agreed that they had to move along as quickly as possible could with the mission.

Bryce sat at his workbench, taking his guns apart swiftly, reloading them, then putting them back together within a few minutes. He would repeat the process over and over again, letting his mind drift away as his thoughts were concentrated on the task at hand. He only stopped when Delirious entered the room, unusually silent.

“What?” Bryce bit out, sounding more stingy than he had meant to.

“Ouch,” Delirious said, his voice flat. He waited until Bryce stopped working on his weapons to face him before speaking, “Bryce, I know it’s stupid as fuck to ask, but… Are you alright?” The man asked, genuine concern taking the place of his devious smiles.

Bryce wanted to snap at him, but opted to shrug instead, looking away from the man as he carefully chose the right words to say, “Not really..” He sighed, “I’m just really worried about him Delirious. The way he sounded- It was just so scary..”

Delirious hummed in agreement, “We’re all worried about Ohm. But we are going to save him Bryce. Ohm will be back here before you know it.” When Bryce looked up at Delirious, he couldn’t help but smile. His grin was just as contagious as his laugh.

“You seem to be the most worried out of us all. Any reason for that?” Delirious asked as casually as he could, the sneaky look in his eyes being immediately noticed by Bryce.

Bryce scowled at Delirious, “He’s my best friend. Imagine if it were Cartoonz.” He pointed out, knowing all too well that Cartoonz and Delirious were like brothers.

“Yeah, but this seems a bit different.” Delirious responded just as easily, “Whatever it is, know that we will get him back and that whatever happens is fine with me and Cartoonz.” Bryce glared as Delirious wiggled his eyebrows with a wink.

“Screw off Delirious.”

“You love me! - Oh wait, not me but a certain somebody~”

Bryce shot another glare at Delirious which made the man immediately leave his room, erupting with laughter outside the door.

He shook his head at the wild man, and felt his face flush at the thought of Ohm once again. Bryce put his face in his hands, embarrassed to have such hesitant thoughts about his best friend while he was in danger.

He had a mission to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey by the way, I just got a job you guys!!! So I probably won't be uploading quite as feverishly. So keep that in mind alright? 
> 
> I think I have to revise some later unposted chapters of this fic anyways so it's okay. Gotta make it perfect (story wise, not grammar and spelling LOL)
> 
> Speaking of, if anyone wanted to be my beta let me know. I am really terrible at correcting my own stories. This goes for this fics and others too if you are interested. Okie, bye! :D
> 
> EDIT: OKAY WE ALL KNOW I NEVER MADE BRYCE CUSS IN THIS CHAPTER RIGHT? OKAY GOOD. 
> 
> Sorry minor slip up because honestly I cuss more than Delirious and Cartoonz combined so I have a habit of making characters do the same. In the future if Bryce does cuss, it will be because of a high tense situation. Thanks to terrorsnuckel for that correction. :P


	6. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce, Cartoonz, Delirious, and a recruit member all attack one of the leads at a White Mask base in order to gather more intel on where Ohmwrecker could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta thank my awesome Beta Terrorsnuckel for hanging out with me last night, editing, and reacting to everything in tears! They edited all the way to chapter 12 and gave me approval of everything I am doing... But yeah, have fun reading kiddos! :D

Cartoonz slid against the wall of the house, his gun ready as he nodded towards the reinforced window that led to the back entrance. Bryce could only imagine the maniacal grin that crossed Delirious’ face underneath his mask as he placed a C4 on the window. They backed away, and Delirious let out a crazy chuckle as he pressed the button. The explosion erupted and Bryce shook his head as Delirious immediately climbed in through the window. 

“I’ll go with Del,” Cartoonz said warmly, knowing that Bryce was much more efficient alone. Besides, Cartoonz wanted to look after Delirious no doubt, seeing as to how much trouble he got himself into.

Bryce nodded and watched as Cartoonz jumped through the window as well, already focused on the mission at hand. Bryce took out his grappling hook and cautiously made his way to the other side of the building, taking down enemy cameras he saw along the way.

He used the tool, and began scaling up the wall to a window that led into the second story of the house. Swiftly, he broke through the window as silently as he could and pulled himself through, immediately ducking behind a child’s bed. Bryce checked the area quickly before glancing at the cameras they had set up. His and Cartoonz were up, however Delirious and the recruit’s were both gone. 

“Bryce, they are in the garage.” Cartoonz’ voice came from Bryce’s earpiece, and he nodded despite not being seen. He started using his camera, driving downstairs from the living room and into the garage. He snuck it by and took notice of all the reinforcements and traps being set up. Quickly, Bryce hid the bot underneath a shelf and left it there since it had a good view.

“Got a good visual.” Bryce replied back, “Going to start heading down now.”

“How many people are in there? Delirious and I can head down the stairs from the back entrance, and you and the recruit can get them from the garage door.” Cartoonz mapped out, his voice hushed.

“Alright. Get them from both sides, that sounds good.” Bryce grinned, eager for this to start. He was looking forward to finding out more information about where Ohm could be, “All five of them are in there. Lots of traps were set up, one right at the stairs you two are headed to. It’s going to be four of us against the five of them, so be careful.”

“You too.”

Bryce turned off his cameras, and began walking out of the room, no longer being quite as sneaky, except to watch out for blinking red lights. He snuck his way to the master bedroom, where he broke through a window and got his grappling hook ready again. 

“New guy, where are you at?” He asked before jumping down, wanting reinforcements just in case things got chaotic.

“In the office, heading to the garage.” The new voice informed him. 

“Jumping down right now.” Bryce spoke, before going through with the action. He jumped past the windows that shone into the living room, and down in front of the heavily reinforced garage door. He moved away quickly, light on his feet as to not give away his position. He opened up his camera again, leaning against the wall next to the garage door and watching around him, alert. His bot chimed into life, and he quickly zoomed around the garage, noticing that the men were scouting the area, from the training room and to the laundry room, one man stood at guard at all times in the garage, while the rest wandered and prepared.

Bryce startled slightly when someone jumped down from a window on his left. A relieved smile came to his face when he realized it was the recruit. 

“One guy keeping guard in the garage, the others are preparing in the training room and laundry room. Be careful.” Bryce informed his allies in a hushed whisper.

“Are you in position?” Cartoonz asked.

Bryce nodded over to his ally, who gave him a nod back. “Ready.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action will continue tonight, I want to update chapter 7 soon after since it's tied in with chapter 6. :P


	7. And Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action strikes, and Bryce, Cartoonz and Delirious work together to defeat the enemy team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye boy, intense action and stuff. Pretty glad how this turned out considering I don't write action all that option.

His team mate quickly set two C4’s on the doors of the garage, and they both took a step back, preparing for the blow. Bryce signalled for him to wait, grinning as he chucked a grenade underneath the slit of the door. He could hear a sudden yell from the garage, and nodded to his ally, who quickly pressed the button on command.

There were two heavy explosions, and within seconds, another came from the grenade Bryce had threw in. Bryce rushed over to the side of the garage door again, taking cover as the dust filled the air. He watched as his ally ducked into the chaos, much braver than Bryce had anticipated. 

He listened as a door was broken in through, and he couldn’t help himself from smiling as he heard Delirious’ chaotic laughter erupt, gunshots fired immediately. Bryce peaked in stealthily, aiming his gun at the back of one of the men’s heads before firing. One down. He saw one other man collapsed on the floor beside the cars within the garage, blood splattered everywhere. He saw Delirious standing there, covered in blood, as Cartoonz lagged behind with an enthusiastic grin as well. 

“Training room,” Bryce informed them, and both nodded. He noticed their other ally wasn’t with them. He furrowed his brows, wondering if the kid had gone and tried to attack the remaining three enemies on his own. 

The three men creeped towards the door, hearing confident voices and shuffling from beyond the door. Bryce felt his heart beat intensely, something seemed off. 

Cartoonz ducked behind one of the cars, as Delirious took cover next to the door, and Bryce hid behind one of the shields that the enemies had set up. Cartoonz shot a hole through the door, and moments later Delirious was recklessly bringing down the entire door itself in three swift moves before stepping back hurriedly.

Bryce took a shot at one of the men in the room, only barely grazing his shoulder before he went back undercover. Cartoonz did the same to someone on the right, where Bryce could not see. His eyes widened in shock as Delirious went charging into the room suddenly, downing the the guy Cartoonz had shot at. 

“Oh fuck fuck-” Delirious jumped back into the garage as bullets chased him. 

“Fuckin’ hell-” Cartoonz started before ducking behind the car. Bryce panted as he saw how many bullets had nearly hit Cartoonz. 

Bryce went for it, rushing to the opposite side of the door that Delirious stood at, and he quickly looked into the room and aimed again before being interrupted by a sea of bullets that whizzed past his head before he stumbled back into safety.

He had been taken by surprise by something peculiar that had caught his eye in that swift moment.

And anger boiled in his blood as he realized what had happened. In that room, there were still three men left, despite the fact that they had gotten one down. One of the extra men was their own teammate, firing at them.

“You guys-” Bryce started before suddenly a man was flooding his view, his gun in Bryce’s face and his trigger on the finger, backing Bryce against a corner. Then there was a gunshot and Bryce could have sworn he was dead, before his eyes opened and he realized that there was blood coming from the other man’s forehead, and the man was swaying heavily towards Bryce as gravity pulled him down.

Bryce scrambled to move away, nearly getting trapped underneath the huge body. The face was that of his ally’s. 

Delirious had realized too, blood had rained onto both men, and Bryce could see from behind the blood speckled hockey mask his eyes were wide and horrified, and he could barely make out the incoherent and panicked words that spilled forth from Delirious.

“He was a traitor.” Bryce explained, freezing Delirious up and he could see from the corner of his eye, Cartoonz was becoming red with rage. “He was shooting at me, possibly at you two as well. There were three men in there when there was supposed to be two.”

Delirious still looked shocked, but not as horrified at his own actions. He nodded slowly, and Cartoonz didn’t say a word, just peaked over the hood of the car and aiming his weapon.

Bryce took a deep breath and recollected himself as he steadied his own gun and peaked from the doorframe. He took his shot at a man that was also peaking, though Bryce was shot in the arm himself before he got back into a safe position. 

“Ahh!” Bryce yelped, immediately bringing his hand to the wound, blood covering his hand already. Delirious looked at Bryce with concern, but Cartoonz jumped over the hood of the car and waltzed right into the room like he owned the place. Bryce and Delirious shared a panicked look, but were relieved when they heard one shot and the sound of Cartoonz laughing triumphantly. 

Delirious seemed to let go a long breath, and Bryce felt the need to do the same.

“WE DID IT!!! YEAH BITCHES TOLD YA WE WOULD!!!” Cartoonz screamed out, pumping his hands into the air.

Bryce smiled weakly, patting Cartoonz on the back. He glanced over to the right corner of the room where Delirious had shot someone, in fact he had shot them in the knee. He walked over, his breath held, and pressed his fingers against the pulse of his neck in search of a heart beat. He grinned as he found one.

“Gather all the information they’ve stored.” Bryce said, pride flaring in his voice, “Delirious, good job. I’ll get this guy. We can use some real information.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to littleangel123, i now know that the Brohm tag is official. ^u^


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohmwrecker is forced to tell the truth of who he was by his kidnapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like twelve chapters of this story written up, so I have no problems updating today and Thursday if you are all interested. It was suggested by Lyn that I update on Mondays for now on. How do you all feel about that? c:

He bit down the screams as the man rammed his foot between the empty spaces between his ribs, in the center of his chest, into his spine. He only allowed himself to puke when the man turned away to gather something from the opposite end of the basement.

Ohmwrecker heaved heavily, allowing the acidic bile to drip down his chin. There wasn’t much, as he had only been given water twice throughout the last week. He panted heavily, wincing as pain surged up from his ribs with each breath he took, his lungs working twice as hard to take in the normal amount of air.

He flinched when he heard the heavy footsteps come his way, cringing away from the source despite being well aware that it wouldn’t change what was to come. Ohmwrecker yelped and whimpered when he felt rough hands yank his head up, the other man’s face directly before his own, snarling and angry. Ohm glanced down at his other hand to see a knife held dangerously close to his throat. He could only swallow, the taste of vomit still pungent in his mouth.

“Tell me,” The man holding him captive growled out, “Why are you making this so fuckin’ difficult Masked Gamer?” He pressed the cool metal onto Ohm’s bobbing Adam’s Apple. “Tell me exactly what you told Rainbow Six about the White Masks.”

Ohmwrecker jumped back when the knife was readjusted, only to be held still by the hands that clawed its way into his hair. Ohm spoke hoarsely, his eyes flitting up to look into the other man’s eyes, “I told them nothing. I only joined their cause.”

A flaring pain bloomed across his cheekbone when the man swiftly punched him, growling out in anger, “BULLSHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL THEM???”

Ohmwrecker wanted to collapse, but the man just forced him back up into a sitting position, slamming his head back against the concrete wall behind him. He could hardly make sense of everything as he whispered weakly, “Nothin’. Why the fuck do you care anyways?” Everything around him was spinning, except for the asshole’s face.

“I don’t trust you. I don’t trust people from Rainbow Six, and I sure as hell don’t trust you White Masks either, you piece of shit.” The man spat at him.

So he wasn’t on either side, well, what the fuck was he doing then? Ohm chuckled as he stated sheepishly, “Ex White Mask.”

It earned him another punch to the face, though he was hit on the other cheek this time. Blood dribbled down his chin, mixing with the vomit, and he felt light headed as his face was forced to look at his kidnapper’s face once more.

“Tell me then, what should you have told them?” The man hissed out, eyes burning into him with resentment.

He could hardly blame the guy really.

“That I did horrible shit. I did as I was told and killed people and blew up buildings. My goal was to destroy the government and to aid the White Masks in establishing a new government.” Ohm shrugged, this was common knowledge. It was the definition of terrorism really.

“But what did you do, huh Gamer?”

The other man’s face was too close to comfort, his eyes locking onto Ohm’s bloodshot ones. He wanted to back away but knew there was no point. He felt the knife press against his neck again, though he knew by now the man wanted him alive, even if barely. “I did a lot. I was well known and well recognized. I excelled at every mission. I-I even led and planned some-”

“And what did you direct them to do?” The man’s voice was high pitched now, full of murderous rage and seeping anger.

Ohmwrecker looked away now, breath hitching as he recounted the horrible things he had done. “I told them no mercy, and to murder everyone on the site. To leave behind no survivors.”

“Even if they were a citizen.” He stated it like a fact rather than a question.

Ohmwrecker felt a shudder go through him. He had said those words so many times. There was to be no mercy no matter what the consequences. It had been what made him snap out of it in the end. He hesitantly met the man’s eyes.

“ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!”

His heart leapt in his chest at the volume, but he obliged to the command, “Yes, even if they were a citizen.”

“And you made an example of it, right?” The man was grinning madly now, chuckling darkly, as if it were funny.

Ohmwrecker squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the memories that drove him to get away from the White Masks, to join forces with Rainbow Six and inspired him to redeem himself and his morals.

But it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in the next chapter there is gonna be a lot of pain, and chapter 10, the warnings WILL apply. So just warning you all in advance. I am gonna have to explain more Thursday, but the next chapter is going to have a lot of flashback stuff in it, and some flashbacks within flashbacks. That's fun and confusing, my Beta helped me sort that out, thank you so much TerrorSnuckel! You da best! :D Hope you all enjoyed, regardless, leave me a comment! ^-^


	9. Resurface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see into Ohmwrecker's past as the Masked Gamer, and as Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some flashback-ception that happens in this chapter. Please be aware this chapter does not take place at all in the present. Here are some hopefully helpful indicators by what name I used for Ohm...  
> Ryan - Child, Young Teenager.  
> Masked Gamer - Teenager, Young Adult. While in the White Masks.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, guns.

The Masked Gamer had dragged the boy away from his so called ally, shoving him down onto the ground in the middle of the room. His eyes were full of darkness, his mind clouded over by the visions he had been fed since he was a teenager by the supremacy of the White Masks.

“What did I tell you to do?” He asked the newest member of the White Masks, glaring daggers at him.

The hesitant man stumbled over his words, his voice tiny and wavering as he stared wide eyed at the young boy in the middle of the room. The kid couldn’t have been much more than twelve years old. “T-To kill everyone. No mer-mercy. But sir-”

“No mercy.” The Masked Gamer said coldly, his voice even, so much so it was frightening. He frowned as the boy on the ground whimpered. He aimed his gun at him and everyone in the room took a deep breath.

“Please!!” The man cried out, “He’s just a kid-” The man screamed out as the leader of the group shot at his feet, causing him to jump back.

“No mercy.” The Masked Gamer stated again, looking at the kid who was curled up into a ball now, sobbing pathetically. “Kid.” He said, getting the boy’s attention. 

He had pulled the trigger just as the boy had looked up in his eyes with a spark of hope. He had seen that hope before. The Masked Gamer left the moment, his vision murky as he remembered the same look in his brother’s eyes as a different masked man stood over him and his parents, gun in hand. Back when he had been Ryan, only nine years old. 

He was supposed to be their big brother, he was supposed to protect them. Daddy had always said that, but Daddy looked scared and Mommy was crying. Ryan had been frozen in place as he stared at the scene unravelling, back against the wall. He wished he had closed his eyes as his parents were shot in the center of their foreheads, and his little brother, who had always proudly announced that he was six and a half years old, was dealt with a similar fate. His eyes locking onto Ryan’s, those dark watering eyes full of pleas and hope. 

Because any six and a half year old doesn’t believe they can die in the hands of the bad guys. They think they will be saved by their big brother. But Ryan had been a coward.

The man had said something, and Ryan watched as he took his other brother, the youngest of the three. Those words had been echoed through his mind like a mantra, but now he didn’t remember what had been spoken on that day.

The Masked Gamer hadn’t even remembered the event until the moment he pulled the trigger and stared into those eyes with complete shock.

Milliseconds later, all that was there was left on the young boy’s face was a blank expression smothered in blood.

The stubborn ally cried out while all the others remained silent. They went back to the White Masks’ base, and the Masked Gamer felt numb. He felt sick at the memories that had washed ashore with no warning. He didn’t even remember his brothers’ names. He stayed in his room, digging his fingernails into his arms as he remembered the look in that kid’s eyes. He looked terrified, but more so than that, he looked like he believed he would be saved. 

The same look his brother had given him right before being murdered.

But neither Ryan or the Masked Gamer had ever been a hero. 

He tried to sleep it off. And he found that he couldn’t. The next morning his thoughts were still centered around the event. They still were by the next week, and the next, until it had been a month and they were on another intense mission. 

This time, a terrified young woman sat in the middle of the room, shaking like a leaf as she stammered out and pleaded for her life. Begged. 

The man who had hesitated last time looked into the eyes of the Masked Gamer, who stood tense at the corner of the room, and nobody didn’t say a word as the ally shot the woman in the face.

The Masked Gamer locked himself in his room after the mission. He started to question the White Masks silently. He began to remember himself. Or who he once was before he had given his life to these people out of desperation.

He didn’t need to be here anymore. He had long ago been given the freedom to leave the White Masks. But what else would he do? 

The Masked Gamer shut his eyes tightly as the resurfaced memory of his previously unfamiliar family made an appearance again. The intensity of the situation crawled underneath his skin. He played it back once again, as he often did these days. The hurt, the screams, the blood, the garbled words from the man behind the mask. 

The man behind the mask. He didn’t know he had any memories left from his past life until recently. He thought it had all been taken from him.

The Masked Gamer sat up in his cot in shock as the memory became clear, the words echoing coherently through his mind. Fear and disgust shook him to the very core, realization coming to him in waves.

“No mercy.” The voice had stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has some vivid imagery of non con. I will be summarizing what happens in the end notes for those who are sensitive to such material yet still wish to read this fanfic. I want you all safe and I love you all. 
> 
> Also....
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> SORRY I POSTED IT TWICE. My wifi is being weird rn :P


	10. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masked Gamer leaves the White Masks and struggles through the hardships of life on his own, abandoning his name and ties to who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, Non-con, Violence.
> 
> Also, Ohmwrecker will be referred to as the nameless man here. This is after he left the White Masks and before he joined Rainbow Six. 
> 
> (Also, none of Ohm's friends show up until the VERY end, my Beta learned this the hard way.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I know very little about the world of this game so I kind of just made it up along the way.

He was out.

But there was nowhere for him to go. However one thing was for certain. He refused to live that kind of life. He would not allow himself to be the man who had murdered his own family anymore. 

It had been difficult, but he hid himself away well. After all, he had never shown his face to his allies. He had always remained anonymous, learning quickly as a young boy it was the best way to go in a world where nothing was stable and everyone wanted to kill everyone else.

He no longer held onto the name Masked Gamer. He let it fall behind him in the same way that Ryan had. Another persona buried. He was dead again. This time he had no intentions of allowing himself to be reborn.

The nameless man fell into the life of the dying city. Walking through the streets with a gray hood up and a white cloth over the bridge of his nose. He wore shabby clothing and only carried around a rusted knife for a weapon. It was really like old times.

He slept on the rotting benches at abandoned parks in the city at night, and hid himself in crowds and in the alleys during the day. There were times when the nameless man was spotted by a gang member, or just another angry homeless man, beat up into a pulp and left on the ground. Many times he wished they had actually killed him.

It became rare for him to get a meal, and he would often rely on scraps in the trash to nourish him. Clean water was scarce, and any medical treatment was left out of the question.

That’s why when he fell ill after six years of this, the nameless man found himself lying in an alleyway in the evening. He tried to pull himself up, knowing that as soon as it was dark enough, the other vermin of the streets would flock into their territory and surely beat the man. A dull flicker with the hope of death was squashed with fleeting fright from the nameless man. 

He had made it this far, he wouldn’t falter yet.

Though he had no idea where he was going and what he was trying to accomplish.

Evening fell swiftly into night, and other bums began going back into their makeshift homes through the alley. The nameless man had crawled to the bare side of a dumpster, hiding himself in the shadows as he watched people pass through and others sneak each other drugs and money. 

Again the man struggled to stand up, his legs were weak and his mind in a constant state of dizziness. It had been so long since he had eaten, and he hadn’t had any water for the last two days. He didn’t know what he was sick with, but the unsettling churn of his stomach told him he would know soon enough what it was.

He had closed his eyes, resting his face against the invitingly cold metal of the dumpster. The man thought to himself that he must have a fever. Maybe he should see a doctor. A tiny chuckle came out, grief falling over him once more.

It felt like hours had passed with him resting against the dumpster, curled up into a ball. Really it must have been ten minutes. The nameless man startled at the sound of several heavy footsteps making their way into the alley.

He grudgingly peeled his eyes open as he watched, seeing one of the men at a makeshift fire pit he hadn’t noticed before, lighting it up. The nameless man startled as a face suddenly forced itself into his vision, leering in closely with a twisted smile. Maybe it was just the sickness though. Maybe he was going to help.

The nameless man could barely make out the words the man threw over his shoulder, and all he could do was wearily watch as the bums circled around him, something darker than curiosity emitted off of them.

He yelped as an unexpected pair of cold hands stood him up, the hands were underneath his worn out hoodie. The nameless man’s upper body was thrown unceremoniously over the freezing lid of the dumpster, his sweatshirt being yanked off over his head, the cloth he used to hide himself torn away.

He attempted to say something but all that could be formed with his failing condition was nonsense. The former masked man startled as another pair of hands ran over his torso, and he froze with fear as the sound of a zipper was pulled down from behind

The man attempted to struggle, though he didn’t even need to be held down because of how weak he currently was. He felt his own pants being ripped down to his knees along with his boxers, and felt his face grow even hotter at how exposed he really was.

Cold hands squeezed at his nipples and he choked on a scream as an unfamiliar burning sensation ripped through him from behind. 

“No, no please- Don’t I don’t please-” Failing words tumbled out of his mouth in sickly slurs. He tried again to get away, but felt his body being pressed roughly against the dumpster, being rocked back and forth against it. He could feel himself begin to harden at the friction and felt a hopeless sense of embarrassment and shame.

The nameless man jumped in surprise when a gunshot rang out through the alley, immediately trying to curl up on himself despite the position he was in. He felt the man behind him yank himself out of the nameless man roughly, curses falling from his attacker’s lips.

Suddenly, nobody was supporting the nameless man and he collapsed in on himself into a heap on the floor. He could see a tall figure make their way to him through half lidded eyes. The nameless man weakly attempted to back away from the person out of fear, though helplessly felt himself being dragged into a state of unconsciousness.

Crisp blue eyes full of worry stood out on the friendly looking face. The face swam into his vision before he gave up the fight and allowed himself to be dragged away.

It didn’t seem to matter if he died or not now anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry Ohm!!! I WILL MAKE UP FOR THIS. Not any time soon, but eventually I swear. 
> 
> And I am REALLY REALLY sorry readers, do you still love me???


	11. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohmwrecker discovers who kidnapped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update!  
> Lengthy notes will be at the end c:

Icy water had been poured onto his body, and Ohmwrecker sprung into sitting position quickly. He immediately regretted it as his ribs shot darts of pain out in protest, and his lungs heaved for air.

“Didn’t mean to knock you out.” The man above him said, holding the bucket. Ohmwrecker couldn’t make out his face in the darkness of the room.

“Who are you?” Ohm finally asked as his fresh memories haunted his mind. He could feel his mentality crumbling.

The man huffed out a laugh, “Nobody special. Besides, I’m the one asking questions.”

Ohmwrecker looked up at the man in disbelief. He swallowed tightly before he asked again, “Who are you, and why did you take me?”

He had no idea if he was part of Rainbow Six or the White Masks, but had a seed of doubt he was from either organization how he didn’t like both. Maybe he was just some crazy man who got obsessed over conspiracies.

The man laughed at him, the sound sinister. He crouched down so that he was at Ohm’s level, and he sternly held his chin in place. “Don’t you remember me at all? Gosh, guess it has been awhile. I can’t believe you joined the White Masks, then Rainbow Six. Fuck Ryan, I still can’t believe you went through so many name changes.” The edges of his mouth curled up evilly.

Ohmwrecker glared at the man, feeling shaken by the fact that he knew his real name. That he knew so much about him at all. “Who are you??” He spat out bitterly. He looked at the man closely, failing to recognize him. Which was no surprise given the blank pieces in his memory. His features were subtle really. An average looking man except for the insane look in his eyes. There was nothing Ohmwrecker could link between this man to someone he had known.

The man’s emotions turned around completely, the earlier teasing gone as anger stormed over his features, eyes dark and glinting. Ohmwrecker didn’t have a chance to say anything else when suddenly the man had used his full strength to brutally punch Ohmwrecker square in the nose, causing him to tumble backwards onto the ground. Ohmwrecker felt dizzy as the back of his head met with the concrete, and he could feel blood already spilling out of his nose freely from the violence so unexpectedly turned onto him.

“ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW RYAN??” The man bellowed, his voice sharp and full of rage.

Ohmwrecker shook his head, attempting to sit up only to be pressed down again with a heavy foot in the middle of his chest. Ohmwrecker looked up to see the man wasn’t just angry, but crying from above him. Ohm opened his mouth to form words but couldn’t find any to pull out from his mind.

“Do you fucking know how much I went through-” The man broke down, his words squeezed out in heaves, “And- I thought I could find you- And we’d be happy.” A sadistic chuckle ripped its way through the outpouring emotions from the man.

“What do you mean? How is this happy??” Ohmwrecker managed to wheeze out, flinching when the man moved suddenly. He still tried to place the man into one of the missing slots of his memories, but could find nothing.

The man was crouching now, still high over Ohm. He brought his hand to Ohmwrecker’s bloody and beaten face, running it from the blood that had dribbled down his chin and spreading it up to his cheekbone in an almost affectionate way. His eyes seemed so sad, but there was still a glint of something Ohmwrecker didn’t trust.

“You don’t remember… All these years of searching and…” The man whispered quietly, his anger replaced by a longing sadness. His emotions rolled off of him in waves, and it was affecting Ohm’s sanity by the second.

“I’m sorry-” Ohmwrecker choked out. He really was. He didn’t understand what was happening but he knew all too well his memory was failing him and hurting this man in ways he could never understand.

The man looked at him with calculating eyes, his brows furrowed and his expression unsettlingly unreadable. Finally he spoke, his voice far too soft, “My name is Noah.” 

Ohmwrecker desperately tried to remember anyone he knew named Noah, but found nothing in his mind. Nothing resurfaced. Of course, only when it mattered would his memories be buried away so stubbornly. 

But he felt a twinge of familiarness with the name, a sense of peace. There was something he couldn’t quite place with it.

The man continued, seemingly lost in his own thoughts now, “I had two older brothers. Ryan was the oldest and then Alex.” A fond smile, but his clouded over eyes became clear and his smile dark, voice becoming increasingly angry as he spoke on, “I’ve looked for you for so long, and when I found you, you had been with the very people who killed our family. I watched and I knew you left but what does it matter? They all kill, they all don’t care! And you, worst of all, don’t even remember! You don’t care enough, right Ryan? You were a coward then and you still are now. So much that you don’t want to fuckin’ remember!!!”

Ohmwrecker didn’t feel anything as fists came flying at him, stuck in a state of numb shock as he was beaten. He didn’t allow him to think or process anything over, giving into shutting his mind down as insults were screamed at him and pain was brought down upon his physical being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First long note, I am going to be revising the first few chapters with my beta Terrornuckel (not snuckel IM SORRY) sometime soon. When I first wrote this I had intended on going in a completely different direction and upon rereading it last night I discovered that I had to make some changes. They will be subtle but may be worth taking a look at later on.
> 
> Also, I just want to celebrate Ohmwrecker hitting 1 million subs this morning! I might write a fic to contribute to that sometime! 
> 
> I also wanted to boast that yesterday I had commented on his DBD video talking about how we could barely hear him on Bryce's video, and assumed they had used Skype. HE REPLIED BACK TO ME AND I SAW AFTER I GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER SO ALMOST DIED OKAY LIKE- I got kind of excited and I literally have like one friend I could tell this to so they told me to brag to you guys... Anyways he said they had been using Discord and he didn't know why nobody could hear him, which explains his saltiness, poor thing.
> 
> And if any of you have any suggestions on this story let me know okay? I have started to update on Mondays as you can see, so I hope that works for you all. Love everyone in this fandom seriously, I hope you all have a wonderful week! :D


	12. The Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce searches Ohm's room for clues of his mysterious past in hopes that it will lead them closer to saving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ye enjoy! ^.^

The man could only give the whereabouts of where they could find more information. Bryce sighed in frustration as he looked over the documents. He read through the reports the White Masks had written over and over again, yet he could not find a trace of Ohmwrecker throughout them. It didn’t seem like their prisoner knew anything either, even after hours of being locked in a room with Delirious who had done who knows what to him. He seemed pretty shaken up as he cried over the fact of not knowing anything.

Bryce was almost beginning to believe that the White Masks weren’t the ones who took him. But he didn’t feel like they weren’t involved at all. He groaned in frustration and laid his head on the desk. He heard a firm knock at his door and mumbled a pathetic, “Just come in.” Not even bothering to lift his head up.

Cartoonz walked into the room and leaned against the wall, his own anger settling in his features. “I don’t get it man. What the fuck is this bullshit??”

Bryce lifted up his head to shrug, then let it fall to the desk again pathetically. “I dunno. This is super fuckin’ weird though. It makes no sense.”

“Maybe that guy needs another beating.” Cartoonz grumbled.

This time Bryce turned around fully and faced Cartoonz, genuine concern leaking through his features, “I don’t think it’s them man. I don’t know who the heck it is, but it’s not the White Masks.”

“Well fuck Bryce, then who the hell is it??” Cartoonz asked in bewilderment.

It was a good question. Bryce thought about it, before finally admitting, “Honestly it could be anyone. In all honesty, we really don’t know all that much about Ohm. We don’t even know his name, you and Delirious don’t even really know how he looks. I only do because I found him..”

Cartoonz nodded in agreement, “We really don’t know who he is at all. Huh.” Bryce watched as Cartoonz scratched his beard, “Doesn’t that mean we should snoop? I mean, he’s in danger. I don’t wanna go breaking his trust or whatnot but seriously.”

Bryce sighed, nodding hesitantly, “I guess so..”

“You do it.” Cartoonz stated, nervously laughing, “I don’t think he’d mind if it were you. You two have been joined at the hip since you found him, especially when he joined Rainbow Six. I think it would really help us find him.”

Nervousness washed over Bryce, but he slowly admitted that this was the only way. “I guess I should go to his place then. I think I will check his room here first though. Guess we got to go on a scavenger hunt…”

Cartoonz nodded and sighed, “Del and I will stay here with the prisoner. We will keep looking into the possibility of the White Masks getting him, but at this point…”

Bryce nodded, understanding. “Alright.”

Cartoonz left him alone with his thoughts. Bryce got up from his desk, his mind preoccupied as he went into Ohmwrecker’s small room in the base. It was unsurprising when he didn’t find much. There were a few fictional books lying about, unfinished sketches of layouts for their missions sat on his desk, and a cup of water at the edge of the workspace, half filled to Bryce, though he knew very well it could be half empty.

He searched through the dresser which contained very little clothing, and underneath the bed. Bryce’s attention was brought to a small box underneath the bed and he immediately pulled it out, hope fueling his actions.

Bryce carefully took the lid off of the box, and was surprised to see Ohmwrecker’s beat up camera in the box, and underneath a pile of pictures of their little group. Bryce gingerly picked the pictures up, leafing through the memories with a fond smile. There was Delirious singing karaoke off tune after one of their missions, and that one time Cartoonz played laser tag and kicked ass. There was a picture of Bryce playing his guitar, he hadn’t even realized the picture was taken.

On the back of each there was a date and a long description of who each person in the picture was along with a description of the events that had taken place.

Bryce got to the end of the pictures, feeling warm and fuzzy inside until he realized something with a sense of heartbreak. There were absolutely no pictures of Ohm in here. There was no mention of Ohmwrecker at all in the descriptions.

If Ohmwrecker really did disappear, then Bryce had nothing to remember him by. He had no pictures of his face, even if it was mostly hidden by a mask. He wasn’t left anything to remember Ohmwrecker by other than the carefully taken pictures and the fact that he had taken so much time to write about them, care placed into each syllable.

Bryce hated that he was tearing up while sitting on the floor with photos of him and his friends sprawled out beside him, all his friends except one that is. He felt stupid for it, felt pathetic really. He wasn’t like this at all, he was strong and he was going to find strength to save Ohmwrecker.

But seeing the selflessness of his friend and remembering times he had insulted Ohm, even with good nature, left him feeling hollow. He had never realized how much the man cared about them. He was always so distant, he was kind and sweet but he was always holding back, blending in with the shadows.

Bryce just hoped he hadn’t been taken away by that very darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for not posting anything as of late. I have been in a pretty heavy writer's block so haven't been able to properly work on Dead By Daylight, but I started writing again last night so hopefully I can post soon. I spent the majority of this week brainstorming fluffy one shots, and have started working on another series I want to post sometime soon.


	13. Don't Be Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of Bryce meeting Ohm and caring for him when he was ill. 
> 
> AKA: You finally get to see Bryce and Ohm interact in this fic!??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man running out of material with this fic, very glad you guys told me to set a schedule though. I got a lot coming just not yet written. I hope you all like this however!

It had been a few years ago when Bryce had first found Ohm.

That night he had brought him home, he had been at Cartoonz’ place and had decided to walk home in order to not be an inconvenience to his friend. Of course, Cartoonz had always made sure his friends were well-prepared before letting them go out alone, and had given Bryce a pistol before he had left. 

Bryce had walked down the ominous streets without much fear, his thoughts worrying themselves over trivial everyday things. They had gotten caught on his cats at home, he wondered vaguely if he would need to buy them more food-

Which is when his attention was abruptly drawn away.

Bryce froze at the sound of men sniggering in an alleyway on his right, though what really caught his attention were the helpless pleads from another man to stop, begging them to leave him alone. Bryce felt his blood boil at the sounds that were made, the smug laughing and mocking tones heard over the sound of flesh hitting flesh, then that of a man crying out in pain.

He wasted no time before running to the entrance of the alley, taking out his pistol in one swift motion, and aiming at the feet of the lurking shadows around that were only barely lit by the firepit. As soon as the shot rang out, the men scattered away from the scene. Bryce felt his heart drop to his gut at the sound of a loud yelp and hurried to the man who had been left to fall to the ground.

The man lay in a heap by a dumpster, curled up into a ball with glazed over eyes. Tears streaming on his cheeks, his lips chap, his hair ruffled. Bryce went to his side, and saw that the man was already falling into unconsciousness. He felt his stomach churn at the sight of blood, and felt the temptation to cover the stranger’s nakedness up for his own decency before realizing that in his current state that would only bring more pain than anything.

His clothes were tattered, a worn out gray hoodie, ripped up jeans, and barely held together sneakers. Bryce held the man up off the littered floor, feeling a pang of pain in his heart as he looked down at the man. He decided to make the man decent after all before he finally lifted him up in his arms in order to carry him home.

As Bryce didn’t live far from where the incident had taken place, which was in all honesty a disgusting thought, it didn’t take long until he was setting the stranger on his bed. He didn’t know what to do with himself for a moment, just stood there looking down at the man. He had obviously been homeless, he was dressed the part and his health didn’t seem so great. His skin was paler than it should have been, tinted with a gray undertone. He looked parched, he looked starving. In fact, Bryce looked closer and realized he must be ill as well.

Bryce did his best to clean the man up, tucking him gently under the covers of his bed when he was freshened up considerably, stuffed into newly cleaned clothes that had been baggy on Bryce, and too long for the stranger. Bryce placed a hand on his forehead as he brushed a damp cloth across his dirtied face, and frowned at the heat radiating from it.

He startled when he saw blurry eyes peek open, and immediately he stood back and away from the man, understanding immediately if the man wanted his distance from him. Bryce watched as confusion took over the hazy eyes, and smiled timidly as the eyes caught sight of him.

The man attempted to speak, but his voice could only come out in a dry whisper, the words lost to Bryce as he quickly took the glass of water he had set aside and lifted the stranger’s head with hesitation. The man didn’t look scared, so Bryce continued on, gently tipping the cold glass of water to the man’s lips. 

Bryce frowned as the man gulped hurriedly, watching as he attempted to bring his own hands up to the glass before letting them fall at his sides, too weak to even lift them.

He hushed the man softly, smiling warmly down at him as the sick eyes met with his own. “It’s alright… You’re safe just take it easy okay?” Bryce spoke in a hushed whisper, gulping at the intensity of those hazel eyes.

Finally the man stopped drinking, leaving only a small fraction of water in the cup before letting his head fall back to the pillow. Bryce quietly set the cup onto the end table beside the man before turning back to him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched patiently.

At last the man’s lips moved, his voice wavering and small as he spoke one simple word that took too long for Bryce to understand the implications of, “Why?”

Bryce figured he meant “Why did you help me?” or perhaps “Why did you bring me here?”. Both hurt his heart too much to think long on.

“You were in trouble, and you’re not well.” Bryce said with a small smile, trying to keep his voice light and friendly. He didn’t want to be too abrupt either however.

“Mhmm.” The man nodded, his eyes closing as his brows furrowed in thought, his lips curling down. “Don’t get it.” He spoke hoarsely.

Bryce kept the smile intact, though he knew it must have turned sad now. He felt waves of pain from the man, not just physically, but emotionally. Something was buried there, but Bryce wasn’t about to pry. Instead he took a small breath and said with an upbeat voice, “My name is Bryce McQuaid. You can stay here for as long as you want, but I insist you stay at least until you recover from your fever.”

The man glanced over with a sheepish smile, his face pale despite the sweat that rolled down his face, “Is that what it is?”

Bryce nodded, though a frown tugged at his lips at the lack of an introduction from the man, though he decided to let it be for now. “It might be a cold, or a flu… But you definitely have a fever.” 

The stranger suddenly struggled to lift his body up into a sitting position, worry and fear crossing his face, and pain contorting it at the sudden movement. “I should leave. I don’t know why you are offering- But I don’t need help.” 

Bryce didn’t believe him for a second. The man’s voice was shaking and his entire body was trembling, he was uncoordinated and obviously not fine in any way at all. Bryce walked closer to the man, drawing back when he flinched away from Bryce.

“It’s alright. I’m not going to do anything,” Bryce spoke softly, crouching down to meet the man’s eye level, and to seem less like a threat, “Please, I insist, stay here until you get better. It’s not going to do you any good going out there again in this condition. If you’d like to leave when you recover, then that’s fine… But I don’t want anything happening to you.”

Over all else, this seemed to scare the stranger even more than anything else. His glassy eyes widened and his lips tightened as he studied Bryce skeptically, “What do you want with me?? What must I do to return the favor?”

Bryce was taken back by the assumptions, and he shook his head with a sad laugh, “Nothing, I don’t expect anything in return,” By the man’s body language, that only made it worse, he drew away from Bryce and tried to scoot back before yelping at the pain that seared through him. “Please-” Bryce softly spoke, worry clear in his eyes, “Don’t move too much, and I know it’s hard to believe me but I really do just want to help… I can’t bear the thought of those kinds of people finding their way to you again. Especially if I can prevent it.”

The stranger looked up shakily, assessing Bryce. He seemed to want to argue, to say more, but he must have been too exhausted to try. He simply allowed his eyes to shut before nodding slowly, “Okay, fine. But the minute I’m better…”

“Of course,” Bryce spoke, smiling gently as the man watched him carefully once again. He must have given up sitting up, because soon he was curling up on top of the covers, drawing his knees up until he was in a fetal position. He didn’t look at Bryce anymore, dazed off in his own mind. Bryce stood up slowly, and tugged a blanket over the man carefully.

“Let me know when you need me, okay?”

The man only hummed back in a dismissing attitude before drifting off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment all the things you lovelies!!! Also, today will be updating all of the previous chapters to fix them up, so check that out if you want to reread this? Idk.


	14. The Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce snoops in Ohm's apartment, and finds a notebook Ohm used as a journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH. Sorry, didn't realize yesterday was Monday!!!! I had a crazy day yesterday. Got injured at work and have bruises all over me and am in pain so, that's part of the reason. xD But yeah, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a little feelsy, I'm so sorry.

Bryce stood in the doorway of Ohmwrecker’s apartment, feeling as if he was intruding the other man’s space completely. He clutched at the bottom of his sweatshirt anxiously with one hand, the other jingling the keys in his pocket as he looked around. 

The apartment was the same as ever. Ohm didn’t often have any of them over, so it had been quite awhile since Bryce had been here. It was a small simple space really, the condition a little on the shabby side. Upon entering the apartment, there was a small living room with a worn out couch which was situated in front of an outdated television. Beside the couch was a tall bookshelf that was pretty bare, the shelves collecting more dust than books.

On his right, there was a tiny kitchen with an array of stray dishes and silverware collected in a dish rack. Tucked in the corner, there was a beat up wooden table and one plastic chair sitting at it. The table was mostly covered in papers scrawled with sloppy notes, and had a few mismatching dishes lying on top of it.

Bryce stepped into the house more, looking around for anything of interest. He checked the bookshelf in the living room first, going through the simple books briefly. There was a dictionary and some instructional books, along with a few classics that one would be forced to read in high school. There was nothing of importance in them. 

He looked through the kitchen for a few moments, checking the counters and such before moving to the table and shuffling through the scraps of paper. They were just unclear notes, a few making sense to Bryce as they were related to Rainbow Six, but the rest were jumbled. 

A yellow sticky note caught his eye, and Bryce read what it said with confusion on his face, the only words being “ _ Remember what you forgot. _ ” Bryce frowned, he knew that Ohm was very quiet about his past, and he had mentioned to him once that he didn’t remember much, but he still worried. This only amplified his worries for his friend.

What if he was kidnapped by someone who was from that missing chunk of his past? How the hell were they supposed to find Ohmwrecker in that case?

Bryce shook his head of such thoughts, keen on finding answers rather than stumbling upon more of those frequently appearing questions. He moved away from the kitchen and entered the small hall way which only had two doors on the left, along with one at the end of the hall. The first door led to a closet, where Bryce only found a vacuum cleaner along with boxes with miscellaneous items stored in them. He rifled through most of them only to find cleaning supplies, various household items, medical supplies, and even a box full of ammo stuffed in the back. Other than that however, there was nothing. 

He put everything back into the closet as neatly as possible before peering into the door at the end of the hallway, confirming his suspicions which told him it was the bathroom. Finally, Bryce sucked in a deep breath and stared the last door down. This led to Ohm’s bedroom. Bryce could feel his hope diminishing fast, but he was determined to find something.

The bedroom was dark until Bryce found the lamp, the single bulb faintly glowing in the small room, a small buzzing sound coming from it. There was a queen sized bed shoved against the right wall, dressed up with old gray sheets and blankets. There were black pillow cases stuffed tight with pillows leaning against the wooden headboard. A small wooden end table sat beside the bed, with a digital alarm clock on top of it and a stack of old paperwork and bills on it. A dresser stood against the wall directly before Bryce, on the other side of the end table. the wood weathered out and tarnished with scratches and jumbled words carved into it from previous owners. 

That was all that could be stuffed into the very small room. The space between the foot of the bed and the wall only consisted of a few feet. Bryce looked down and was surprised to see the floor was quite a mess, clothes sprawled out on the floor alongs with papers and a few boxes. All items covering a faded yellow rug. He had always taken Ohmwrecker for a neat guy given the state of his room at the base and how consistent on detail and organization he was, but perhaps he had been wrong. 

Bryce spent his time carefully searching through the room, feeling quite rude. He reminded himself that this would help them get clues as to where Ohmwrecker was, though he wasn’t sure if that was the only reason he was looking in the first place.

Finally Bryce found something interesting. In the bottom drawer of Ohm’s dresser, there was a small notebook peeking out from underneath his  orange pajama bottoms covered in a cute little green dinosaur pattern. Bryce immediately snatched it and opened it up to the first page, surprised at what he found.

It seemed as if it was used as a journal, with dates and descriptions of each day, full of even more pictures of people Ohm encountered and random places or objects. Bryce decided it wouldn’t hurt to read the first entry at least, right? His heart stopped when he realized it had been written a month after he had found Ohm however.

 

_ I don’t know why, but Bryce gave me some money to buy some things. So I bought this. Along with other necessities of course. I still don’t know what to think about my current situation, I’m feeling better but I’m still pretty bad off. Bryce has been nothing but nice to me, and I don’t know how to repay him. Maybe he will ask for a favor. He doesn’t seem like the type to though. I can’t tell.  _

_ I know logically a lot of my paranoia is because of my mentality. I know that he is a trustworthy person. I just have to learn again that this is possible. That there is some good in this world. I’m still scared, still anxious.  _

_ I don’t know why I bought this stupid thing. I need to tell someone about this, but I can’t trust people. I used to do this a long time ago. Before them.. I can’t remember what I wrote back then. Maybe documenting my everyday life will help me remember. Do I really want to? I don’t know anymore. _

_ Oh yeah, Bryce keeps asking me to meet his friends. I refused, I can barely handle Bryce, let alone his crazy sounding friends. Besides, I’m still not feeling well and don’t want to get too involved here. I’m still uneasy. _

_ He keeps talking to me about the future, it’s silly. Bryce is really convinced that I will recover and that he will take care of me. I appreciate the thought, but I am going to leave when I can. It feels wrong staying here. Especially given how much he seems to already attached himself to me, how much he cares about me. Even if it’s all genuine, I don’t want to drag him into my life. _

_ Maybe I care too much too. _

 

Bryce bit at his lower lip to stop the threatening tears from flowing out of his watering eyes, clutching at the notebook as he stared at the blurred pages carefully. The first one hurt more than anything. He had known in the beginning how distrustful Ohm had been, but he had never known how much the man had cared, even admired, Bryce until now. Even back then.

He flipped through the pages, finding many entries afterwards brief and just speaking of the daily things. His eyes caught onto one in particular, three months after the first entry. Bryce felt nausea sink into his stomach as he read.

 

_ I can’t sleep anymore. Bryce has noticed and keep insisting I sleep, that I will get ill again if I don’t. He doesn’t seem to understand that I can’t. I keep having these nightmares, I’ve been scared of writing them down in case someone reads this. It doesn’t matter though. _

_ I keep dreaming of being raped. Except after the first guy has his way with me, Bryce never shows up. And everyone has a turn with me. Or even worse, in one, Bryce was in it and he was- Fuck what’s wrong with my stupid mind? Why does it decide to think of such horrible things? If it’s not that incident, then it’s of my family or the kid. I can’t stand it anymore. I wish I could just sleep without the nightmares again. It’s pretty rare when I have a dreamless night. _

_ Bryce has been so kind to me, but I think I need a little space from him.. I care for the man a lot more than I had thought I would. I am going to be meeting Cartoonz and Delirious tomorrow. Hopefully I won’t look like a total zombie.  _

_ He has become insistent on calling me by a name, and I’m starting to wonder if I should create a new one. I keep having these stupid daydreams when I’m not asleep, that maybe everything is better again, and I could be a new person. I’m not sure though. I’m still too weary. _

 

He had known about the nightmares, though Ohm had always refused to tell Bryce anything about them. Bryce recalled that later down the road, when they got really out of hand and Ohm trembled at the thought of sleeping despite his complete exhaustion, that he would beg Bryce to stay with him until he fell into a fitful sleep. Bryce would sit at the edge of the bed, his hand wrapped gently around Ohm’s as his thumb ran over his knuckles softly, watching until the man’s breathing became even and the eyes behind his eyelids no longer moved.

Bryce jumped at the sound of his phone ringing, setting the worn out notebook on the carpet of the bedroom carefully before fishing his phone out of his pocket quickly, answering immediately upon seeing Cartoonz’ name flashing on the screen.

“Yeah?” Bryce asked, his voice quieter than he had expected. 

“Hey, you almost done there Bryce? Del and I are gonna drop the hostage off, in the middle of nowhere. Considered killing him, but the guy seems frazzled enough. Seems kind of looney to be honest.” Cartoonz’ voice surprisingly dipped with worry.

“I trust your judgement Toonz. I’m almost done. Might have found something that could help us, but I’m not sure yet.” Bryce stated with a weary shrug.

Cartoonz hummed, pulling away from the phone to speak briefly to Delirious before bringing the phone back to his mouth, “Hey, I’m recruiting a personal friend to help us investigate this. He’s a strategical genius, and it can be good to have another set of eyes. He’s been a friend for years so I know he is trustworthy, and if he ain’t, well Imma fuckin’ pound him in myself.” Cartoonz said darkly before huffing out an easy laugh, “He goes by Gorillaphent. Should be at the base tomorrow.”

“Alright, that might help. We are all pretty close to Ohm and it can help to have someone fueled more on logic than emotions in our squad.” He agreed sheepishly, fingers tracing over the cover of the notebook gently.

“Imma go, get back to the base soon with whatever might seem important, kay?” Cartoonz commanded before the two said their goodbyes and hung up. Bryce sat on his knees in Ohmwrecker’s bedroom silently, staring at the notebook as he nervously bit at his lower lip. 

He had to continue to help him, but there was a sense of uneasiness settling in his bones at the very thought. Something was out of place here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any feedback or just nice things if you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this <3


	15. The Ticket Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah gives Ohmwrecker two choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy! I gotta start writing for this again soon. I'm running out of pre-written material to work with.

He couldn’t bring himself to move. The constant fog and the sharp pain were the only things that seemed exist in his world now, and it took a long time for Ohmwrecker to even think up a coherent thought. His first thought consisted of heavy guilt. 

Guilt for his brother, his family. Guilt for Bryce, Cartoonz, and Delirious. Guilt for making it this far only to hurt everyone he loved in the end. His head swam with the thoughts for a long time, nothing else in the world being registered by him. 

It wasn’t until he was being sat up did Ohm see through his open eyes again. He blinked slowly as he registered his body being pulled up off the ground by a pair of hands behind him. He finally was able to look around, and was shocked to see three men standing in front of him, all three wearing the ever familiar white masks.

Ohm gulped with realization, confusion shooting through his mind as he tried to figure out what was going on. He didn’t think Noah was still with them, it couldn’t be possible. After all the horrible things he said about them, after claiming the group were the murderers of their family-

“Look at me Masked Gamer.” A cold and familiar voice snapped, Noah’s voice. He strode forward, being in between his two allies. Ohmwrecker’s eyes widened as the man crouched down and moved his hand toward his face, flinching sharply when his brother’s gloved hands gently cupped his bruised chin, lifting it up carelessly.

Ohmwrecker took a second to register the fact that his mouth was gagged, his hands cuffed tightly behind his back. His shirt had been torn off and discarded to the side when he had been beaten severely, leaving the man only in his sweats. His memory was fuzzy with what had happened to him, his entire mind blanking out with no answers. All he remembered was the sudden shock and numbness he had felt when Noah had revealed his identity to him.

Ohm was forced to stare up at those cold eyes, his own resisting the urge to look away and cry freely. An overwhelming sense of guilt and self disgust coursed through Ohm severely, and he wanted to do nothing other than curl up in a ball on the floor and sob this nightmare away. He had kept his cool up until this point, but he just wanted to be home, he wanted to see his friends and hang out with them. He longed to see Bryce again, even if just to watch him work on his guns or sing lightly as he cooked something up. It was so stupid and selfish but Ohm didn’t want to be strong anymore. He was sick of it.

“Get up.” Noah snapped, yanking on his jaw harshly before forcing Ohm up onto his feet. He swayed in place, as he hadn’t stood up in several days, but the man behind him held him up straight with a slimy snicker in his ear.

“Do you realize how much bounty our leader is willing to pay to have you Gamer?” Noah asked sharply, pacing before Ohmwrecker with jittery movements. “He doesn’t want you dead either, oh no! He wants you alive, so you could suffer the consequences of being an absolute traitor.” Ohmwrecker felt his stomach twist in fear as his brother continued, “We could bring you right now. Kick you down onto your stomach at his feet. He could do whatever he wanted to you.. and your friends, god they’d have no chance in hell in saving you. You remember how locked up traitors are, don’t you? Remember what you had to do to them?”

Ohmwrecker involuntarily shuddered at the thought, earning a sick twist of laughter from the other three men, his brother turning his back on his with quaking shoulders. He remembered alright. They were barely kept alive, more like caged animals than prisoners. Ohm remembered dunking them in icy water and beating them to a pulp, how little they were fed and how ill they became. Remembered the fear and distrust in those people’s eyes. If he thought this was bad…

“My squad and I, we were sent to find you. It’s how I found you. Heh, I’ll be rewarded big time for this mission you know.” Noah spoke in a whisper, shifting his eyes around nervously before letting his face fall into his hands.

Ohmwrecker watched as the man slowly brought his head back up, “It would be so fuckin easy, but you know what would be better?”

Ohm gave him a confused, if not slightly frightened, look. He didn’t understand anything going on right now, especially not his brother.

His brother chortled in laughter before speaking in a hushed voice once again, “We could just not bring you at all. He doesn’t know how much you told Rainbow Six, it’s the main reason he needs you alive. We could get away by using you. A hostage kind of deal.” A smirk curled up on the younger man’s face, “So I’m giving you a choice here Masked Gamer. Either you can go to the boss and never leave the cell they have specifically made up for you, or you can be our ticket out and maybe find a chance in getting away.”

Ohmrecker’s eyes widened in surprise. There was no way Noah was giving him this chance, especially with risking his own life. He shook his head with clear confusion and the man from behind him removed the gag from Ohm’s mouth, releasing the strained feeling in his jaw.

“Why?” He asked hoarsely, “What’s the catch??”

Noah smirked, placing a firm hand on Ohmwrecker’s shoulder, “Because we want out just as badly as you had. But that’s nearly impossible now given the fact that people like you put the boss on edge. And the catch? Well, you’re gonna be away for a little while, stuck with us.” He grinned darkly, before sighing and allowing his eyes to soften, “I’m still pissed at you Ryan,” His voice had turned into a whisper only Ohm could hear, “And I’m fucked up and crazy as hell, but I’m not about to doom your stupid ass.”

Ohm inhales deeply before looking his stranger of a brother in the eyes. There was something sadistic and twisted in those whirling emotions, but there was honesty. There was trust. And Ohm doesn’t know why, but he nodded lightly before asking, “How long?”

“As long as it needs to take. Can’t promise anything. If your friends manage to find you, I promise I won’t shoot them down though. Can’t say what these idiots will do though,” Noah said gesturing towards his friends with a roll of his eyes.

“Okay.” Ohm nodded again.

“Okay?” Noah asked incredulously.

“Better than lifelong torture.” Ohm reminded him with a faint smile before looking down at the ground and admitting softly, “Besides, I want to make up for lost time.. And lost memories.”

He was expecting to see something ugly on his brother’s face, or even a slap across the face. But upon looking up, he was shocked to see tears in the man’s eyes, and a broken look on his face before Ohm was engulfed in a tight hug, tensing at first until he allowed himself to relax. He couldn’t hug Noah back given that his arms were cuffed behind him, but he allowed himself to soak in all the warmth despite the multitude of injuries flaring with pain at the contact.

“Thank you.” He heard Noah choke out, feeling hot liquid rolling down his neck.

When Noah stepped away, Ohm smiled gently at him, their eyes locked. He focused on his brother’s kind look before feeling the sharp stab of a needle in his neck. Ohmwrecker’s eyes went wide with panic, but his brother hushed him gently as his vision swam.

“When you wake up, we’ll be safe.”

He watched delusionally as his brother got further away and he felt a pair of hands grabbed him from behind hurriedly before he could feel the cold concrete press against his beaten back. His eyelids grew heavy but his brother came back over him, warm hand patting Ohm’s hair back and small words dripped with gentleness were spoken.

“Sleep now little Rabbit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very busy, so sorry for the lack of updates or replies to comments. I really need to start grinding out some chapters for this and DBD. Luckily, I am stock full on Almost Okay, so you may be seeing more of that! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Gimme some good ideas. Be awesome! :D


	16. Legendary Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorillaphent is in the house, and he delivers some worrying insight on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this... Because I just now wrote half this chapter. WHATEVER. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS.

Bryce shuffled into the base with notebook clutched to his chest nervously. He hadn’t gotten much sleep that night, mostly skimming through the notebook before falling asleep on it. He had even drooled on the back cover of it disgustingly. Bryce had been startled awake by his phone ringing and was immediately met with Cartoonz’ frantic voice demanding he be over at the base as soon as possible.

Upon walking into the living area of the base, Bryce was surprised to see a stranger sitting on the couch casually, with a piece of leftover pizza in hand, and a headset on his head as he leaned over a laptop that sat on the coffee table. The man immediately looked up at Bryce with a huge smile, and stood up broadly, though he was still shorter than Bryce by a couple of inches.

“Hey, you must be Bryce!” The man spoke with a bright look in his eyes as he comfortably approached Bryce, whose hand was itching to reach into his pocket out of wariness.

Cartoonz was dashing into the scene within moments, clambering up to the stranger and looping an arm around his shoulders with a tight squeeze and a reassuring smile at Bryce who slowly let his guard down upon witnessing the interactions. “Hey Bryce nice to see your ass it up, this is my good old pal Gorillaphent! The guy I told you about last night on the phone? He’s gonna be helpin’ us out with finding Ohm.”

The man, Gorillaphent nodded enthusiastically and stuck a large hand out for Bryce, “Nice to meet you! I’ll try helping in anyway I can.”

Though Bryce was still a little weary he managed to smile brightly back, giving Gorrilaphent a warm handshake, “Sorry about that, I’m just a little-”

“Sleep deprived?” Cartoonz interrupted with his eyebrows raised up high, both a skeptical and concerned look on his face. Within a few seconds his eyes caught sight of the notebook and Bryce frowned as his friend gave him a glaringly obvious questioning look.

“Y-Yeah. Sorry.” Bryce smiled sheepishly and Gorillaphent caught up to the tension and shrugged, sitting back down at the couch.

“What is that?” Cartoonz asked without a care in the world, leaning back as he looked accusingly at the notebook, suspicion written all over his face. Though Bryce sincerely hoped it wasn’t suspicious of him.

“A notebook I found in Ohm’s apartment. It’s like, a journal of some sort?”

“So a diary?” Cartoonz pointed out with a giggle.

Bryce rolled his eyes at his childish friend. “Fine, whatever you want to call it. But the thing is, he had been using this since like, a month after I found him.. He usually wrote day-to-day things in here, but every once and awhile he would talk about the past… I was hoping it would help so stayed up all night reading it.”

“Hmm, that would help. Did you get anything from it yet?” Cartoonz asked with genuine interest.

Bryce shook his head with a frown, “I’ve learned a lot about him, but nothing about who could have taken him. I’m really not sure who it could have been.”

Suddenly Gorillaphent was speaking, “I wouldn’t count out those White Masks quite yet though you guys.”

In sync, both Bryce and Cartoonz were turning their heads over to the man who was lounging lazily on the couch, finishing up his pizza crust.

The man sat up on the couch, licking his greasy fingers before he folded his hands together and looked at Cartoonz and Bryce with a serious expression, “And I’m not just saying that he was kidnapped because he is apart of Rainbow Six, but that I have a sneaking position he has some complex history with the White Masks… More than either of you are able to clearly see to admit.”

Bryce was taken aback, his face fell at the very thought. What was Gorillaphent saying? He scowled, Ohm was  _ not _ a traitor. He hadn’t been apart of the White Masks, there was no way that was even a possibility.

Before Bryce could voice his opinions, Cartoonz was already on top of it, his voice raised with the edge of anger, “What the fuck man? You don’t even know this guy and ya’ll in here already accusin’ him to be some sort of White Mask traitor? What gives you the damn impression that he’s one of them, huh?”

Gorillaphent frowned at their reactions, “Hey, you guys wanted me to come in to see what you can’t see. What give me that impression? Other than the fact that he is so insistent to wear a mask and that he doesn’t tell you his real name, any history, and was skilled as fuck despite being found on the street homeless? Hmm, can’t think of nothing.”

Both men were quiet, the weight of the situation syncing in. Bryce watched as Gorillaphent huffed and leaned back again, looking up at Cartoonz expectantly, “Where is the other masked fella’ anyways? I damn missed me some Delirious.”

Cartoonz frowned though answered, “He ended up taking the prisoner out for a long ass ride. Insisted I stayed here in case something happened. Should be back soon.”

“I don’t think Ohm is a traitor. Or a spy.” Bryce spoke up at last, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as wild thoughts flooded his mind. It just wasn’t possible.

“Hey now, I never said that he was. But I don’t think he’s as pure as you all think either. I think there are a lot of complexities in his past that ya’ll overlooked because he was your friend.” Gorillaphent explained, his eyes gentle as they looked at Bryce.

Bryce shook his head with a sigh, closing his eyes as he tried to sort through his thoughts. Soon Cartoonz and Gorillaphent were talking and bantering, and Bryce decided to leave the room. He snuck out of the room and locked himself in his own room in the base. He settled himself on the floor and leaned against the metal bedframe softly, carefully opening the notebook once again.

He didn’t know how much time had passed before his attention was caught by voices outside his room. It must had been a few hours though. Bryce lifted his head from his arms, and saw that he was drooling, the notebook on the floor beside him. He had somehow fallen asleep. Bryce frowned as he realized he had drifted off, and his sharp hearing was drawn back to the voices of his dear friends.

“...Worried about him. This entire thing has b- Gotta find him-” Cartoonz’ voice drifted down the hall gruffly, his voice quieter than usual.

“His ju- It’s clouded- What are they to one another?” It was Gorrilaphent.

He could hear Delirious snigger at the question before he was hushed by the other men.

Bryce frowned and drew his attention back toward the notebook. He grabbed at it and set it upon his lap, softly skimming through the pages once again. Bryce froze when he stumbled upon a picture of himself. He was bright eyed, and smiling broadly with a soda in his hand, the picture was so clear and light. Bryce flipped the picture over, and read the caption of it, feeling his heart swell at the words. “Bryce Mcquaid. Legendary Angel.”

He turned to the journal entry that shared the same date, and read over the words.

 

_ Bryce saved my ass today- As usual. We went on another mission, and I had been reckless… As usual. He screamed at me and jumped on top of me, knocking me down on the ground as he quickly fired at the man who had been shooting at me. He was literally just on top of me, shooting a man who had nearly murdered me. He was so close… _

_ He got pissed at me, was yelling at me about how stupid that had been. Told me that I could have gotten myself killed. I never realized he cared so much. I know logically he does of course, but it’s just easy to think less of myself. _

_ I guess I’m so reckless at times because I don’t care about myself, and nobody has ever cared either. It feels like death is something I welcome at this point- I know that sounds emo as hell. But Bryce does care, and he wants me alive. Is it horrible that this was really touching for me? Probably. _

_ Anyways, thank you Bryce. For being my Legendary Angel… Goddamn that sounds so bad and cheesy. _

 

Bryce closed the notebook, knowing that he couldn’t read anymore tonight. He needed sleep, he needed to eat. He needed to prepare himself for the next mission.

He needed to save Ohmwrecker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, bring Ohm's journal out. Right? Is this a thing? 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please comment and all that good stuff. ^.^


	17. Gathering Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the damned mission happens. Not before some feels though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE NO WORRIES SORRY. I am sooo sorry this is soooo late. The next one probably will be too. Trying my best but not feeling these chapters right now. :/  
> Also work is a thing. Spontaneous wild work yo. But will try to be better with this story! :D

Bryce drummed his fingers on the cracked plastic of the old steering wheel impatiently, thoughts whirring through his mind in a blur. Wind blew through his hair wildly as the setting sun filtered through the trees that they sped by. He didn’t understand anything. The very idea that Ohmwrecker might not be what he seemed to be spooked Bryce. He had known the man for so long yet had never once thought of him as the type of man to be in such a dangerous organization. He had always known that his past was not something he ever wanted to bring up, yet he had no idea that this could be the reason why. He felt a mix of anger and hurt swell inside his heart, and Bryce had to wonder why he was being so affected by this nonsense. Well, of course Ohm was his friend. One of the few that Bryce had left.. Possibly his closest friend. The very idea of Ohmwrecker potentially being a traitor of some sorts cut so deeply into his heart-

His thoughts froze in place when he felt someone tapping his shoulder, and Bryce immediately turned to see Delirious on his left, his eyes full of worry as he tilted his head with a questioning glance. “Are you okay?” He asked, the shafts of sunlight reflecting off of the material of his mask.

Bryce nodded slowly as he registered the simple question, tearing his gaze away from Delirious in order to focus on the road. He bit at his lower lip tugging at the skin slightly, before pressing his lips together thinly.

“Bryce come on…” Delirious half heartedly sang-song, his voice light and teasing, though it was clear that his own emotions were tampered by the weight of the situation.

With a sigh, Bryce rolled up his window so that the blaring of the wind wasn’t drowning out all else. He briefly glanced over at Delirious, admitting in a small voice, “I’m just worried- And I’m kinda mad but I’m also more hurt- What if he is a spy or something Delirious? What are we going to do about that? I’m just scared. I want to see him again so badly, but if that’s the case…”

“Bryce, I don’t think he’s a spy. I think there’s a shit ton to this that we haven’t seen yet. It will be okay though, this is Ohm we’s talking about.” Delirious lightly spoke, his face turned away but his eyes still glued to Bryce.

He knew that this was true, yet knowing that they were still missing pieces of this dangerous puzzle scared Bryce. “We still don’t even know where he is or what’s happened to him Delirious.”

“That’s why we are gonna get the shit we need for the mission tonight. So we can find out everything once and for all. Fuck whoever took Ohm! We are gonna save his dumbass and reunite with him soon, I promise.” Delirious spoke confidently, despite the worry and fear in his own eyes. 

Bryce knew he didn’t need to see Delirious’ face to understand his emotions, his eyes already reflected all his thoughts and feelings in such a direct way, that nobody ever failed to see how he was truly feeling. He was just that kind of person.

“You can’t promise that.” Bryce argued wearily, his mind going hazy as the sun setted lower beneath the horizon, the sky turning into a gradient from bright yellows, oranges, and pinks into light blues, indigos, and purples. Too bright for the stars to twinkle, but too dark for their to be a natural glowing heat. An infinite moment caught in between two states.

“I can promise whatever the fuck I want.” Delirious countered back lamely, before sighing, his eyes cast away toward the sky, “Sorry. I really just- I hope. I guess. I dunno. If he was a spy all this time I think we’d know. And all I can do is hope he’s fuckin’ okay. If he isn’t… He’s gotta be okay and he’s gotta be our friend. Right?”

The colors of the sky blurred in with the plain colors of the highway and the cars swarming before them. The world's mended together unceremoniously, and Bryce’s grip on the steering wheel tightened in his left hand as he brought up the other hand to wipe away the bitter sweet tears that warped his vision.

“Right.” His voice was choked out, and it was small. But Delirious was right. It was the only thing they had going for them. If Ohm was a traitor and a liar… Or if he wasn’t okay.. He didn’t know. He just didn’t know.

 

\---

 

Blood stained his hands. He could hear Cartoonz yelling at him through the earpiece he wore, but everything around him was muffled and unclear. Everything was spinning too much, and Bryce had to look down at the man he had stabbed to death. He had lost his cool when the man started to snarkily say vulgar things about Ohmwrecker-

He knew about Ohm. Bryce felt his blood boil as he realized what this meant. He immediately pressed the button of his earpiece and spoke in a shaky voice, “They know about Ohmwrecker. Try not to kill one of them, but make sure to disarm the bomb too. Gather as much intel as you can.”

“On it.” Gorillaphent spoke, faraway from the scene, being their technological behind the scenes man. They were in the bank, all split up and all had different objectives. Bryce was supposed to be on cameras, as he usually preferred, and give them tactical advice based on that.

As he was checking his cameras however, a man had entered the room and shot at him, grazing Bryce’s shoulder that now throbbed with pain. He started talking at him, blabbering nonsense then suddenly started to talk about Bryce’s friend, describing him perfectly and talking about how dead he was going to be. Bryce hadn’t thought after that, couldn’t even remember how he had done it. He had pulled out his knife and jumped him and…

Now the result was at his feet, a bloody corpse that had been far more damaged than it had needed to be in any mission.

He didn’t get a chance to wonder why the man had spoke to him about Ohmwrecker at all, as Cartoonz was shouting at him from their mics, “There are three fuckin’ guys surrounding the bomb and the massive amounts of information in here! They’ve got shields up, traps, fuckin’ everything. We can’t take them on our own!”

Bryce replied back, “Coming,” Before he started his way over to the scene, not giving the man he had killed a second glance as he started down the stairs to the safe, where their objective was. 

He jumped when he heard an explosion and gunfire from downstairs, chaos littering debris across the area. He started to run when he heard a painful scream and stopped when he saw Cartoonz at the bottom of the stairs, panting as blood seeped from his abdomen. Delirious was by his side moments later, his mask lopsided and cracked as his eyes widened with panic, a frenzy settling in as he attempted to help Cartoonz.

“W-We got one do-down. There are t-t-two more-” Cartoonz wheezed before coughing violently, leaning over Delirious and hacking out blood. 

Bryce hesitated for a moment before Delirious’ clear and determined eyes landed on his own, and Bryce nodded as he set his jaw into place, stepping away from his friends as he lurked outside the safe, attentive and alert as ever, gun steadily in his hands.

He peeked around the corner, spotting three shields that had been set up around the bomb, and what they suspected, information about Ohmwrecker’s history, and his whereabouts. They had gotten the lead through Gorillaphent of course, who had briefly hacked into the White Masks systems before getting kicked out.

A head poked out from behind one of the shields, and before Bryce could even register what he was doing, the trigger had already been pulled and blood and brains blew out across the walls and the floor. 

He gritted his teeth together, crouching as he snuck into the room. He could hear the slightest of shuffling from behind the shield on his left, and within moments Bryce was jumping over the shield and bashing the man’s head into the corner of the metal shield, knocking him out, but careful not to kill him.

Everything was quiet save for the ticking of the bomb. Bryce pulled out the pliers that he had shoved into his pocket, and crouched over as he began cutting at the appropriate wires carefully. The ticking went off. And Bryce was left with a briefcase attached to the bomb, locked by a computerized keycode he knew only Gorillaphent would be able to hack.

Bryce carried it out of the room, his usual upright posture slackened as he got back to his friends on the staircase. “Got it.”

Cartoonz grinned, giving him a thumbs up, as Delirious ignored him, bandaging his friend’s wound carefully. 

“And got us someone to gather intel from.”

“I’ll get him in cuffs as soon as I help Cartoonz.” Delirious muttered, head down and his mask nearly completely off.

“What happened?” Bryce asked quietly. Delirious getting caught off guard and getting injured on the job was such a normal thing, but Cartoonz was always extremely careful and strategic that it shocked Bryce that he had been injured.

“The douchebags threw in smoke grenades and completely ambushed us, but doesn’t seem like that really helped them out that much.”

Bryce nodded thoughtfully, clutching the handle of the briefcase. It was time to figure out what the hell was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked even though I don't like it too much. Thanks to my beta Terrornuckel as always! <3


	18. Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohmwrecker gets drugged not once, but twice. But hey, escape! For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally getting back into the groove of writing this, finally getting excited about this story again. The end is near you guys.   
> Also this 2AM Monday update amirite?? I wanted to get it out to you all ASAP okay?

Everything was shaking, the hectic chaos muffled as grogginess still lay heavily over Ohm like lead. There was yelling, gunfire, the metallic clinks of guns being reloaded as voices wavered around him in a flurry. His eyes slowly opened, though his vision was blurry due to the drugs still boiling in his blood. Nothing made sense, the colors bleeding into his vision in an assortment of wobbling shapes he could hardly make out, his vision swimming in and out of focus as an array of thoughts fell through with each tide.

He was hardly aware of anything as he felt himself start to sit up, could feel his limbs shaking, his face felt sticky with cold sweat. Everything was warped and surreal, the noise around him was clearer now though the things the voices said were still vague.

Ohmwrecker caught sight of people moving about in the back of an armored vehicle, he immediately recognized it upon his vision unfogging. He startled when one of the people started to quickly move towards him, his face coming into focus and his voice getting louder, the words spilling from his lips more comprehensible. 

“...back down….Rest… Noah will… Please.”

Ohm shook his head, sitting up straighter as dizziness clawed its way into his mind. “Need to help- What’s going on?” His voice was weak, scratchy. His throat was dry and he knew that his lips must be chap.

The man’s expression dimmed, and Ohm scooted away from him as the man settled a hand on his shoulder, keeping him steady as he looked away. “Sorry Gamer.”

Ohmwrecker jumped when he felt a prick on the side of his neck, and he started shaking his head as his eyes got wide and glassy.

“...only way to keep you safe…”

 

\---

 

He heard the groan before he was even awake. He could feel the reverberations in his chest with the sound that had escaped him. He didn’t wake up slowly this time, no, he was jumping up with wide eyes and a protest caught on the tip of his tongue before he bit onto it harshly.  Opting to take in his surroundings instead. Where were they?

Ohmwrecker caught sight of Noah, and the man was already at his side before Ohm could register that he was moving towards him. 

“You alright there Ryan?” His brother asked with a sheepish smile, dark bags hanging heavy underneath his eyes as his chaotic eyes focused on him. 

“You guys drugged me, twice…” Ohm said quietly, his lips curling into a stubborn frown.

“You remember the second time then? Sorry, we had to. It was the best way to keep you safe.” Noah explained with a frown of his own, his eyes full of worrisome paranoia. 

“I could have helped! I’ve been working against these guys for years, I know how they work.” Ohmwrecker retorted saltily, his eyes full of hurt. He understood, he really did. But he didn’t like that everyone was working so hard to protect him, to help him. It weirded him out. 

Even at home it still freaked him out when Bryce offered to do something for him, he grew suspicious, paranoid. Because all of his life he had grown into the mindstate that he didn’t need help and that he could do everything he needed to do on his own.

But this was so much more different. He knew that. Yet he still couldn’t help but feel fearful and most of all useless in the situation. Helpless that he wasn’t even given the choice to help them.

Noah was speaking, and Ohm’s faraway looked was cleared when he felt the man’s hand on his shoulder. Immediately, his eyes snapped onto Noah’s and he screwed his face up trying to piece together what he had just missed while his mind had drifted.

His brother sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head, mumbling before speaking again, “Look R- Ohm. We have to get you to safety, without you we hold nothing over these guys’ heads. Once we are all free, then you can go and get yourself killed, but for now, we are depending on you.” His voice was a bit harsh, and Ohm noticed the man looked aggravated. He could tell he was shutting down his usual extreme emotions in favor of keeping his cool. Which was no surprise since it seemed that Noah was the one in charge of this mission.

“Alright..” Ohm muttered before looking around again, “Where are we by the way?”

“Some abandoned garage. I don’t really know. We lost them in the city somehow, and we are sticking in here until we can all recover. You are to stay put within the building until we can get moving again, understand?”

Ohm nodded, biting down on his lower lip as his brother began walking away, heading over to the other ex members of the White Masks. He watched as they spoke to one another in hushed voices, and turned away after a few moments.

He had been set up behind the bar of the garage, lying down on a scratchy cot as a light blanket was now pooled in his lap. Ohm looked down at his hands, wringing his fingers together wearily as he allowed his thoughts to wander once again. He didn’t have anything on over his face which felt really odd, especially when he could feel one of Noah’s men look at him, their eyes lingering for too long on his naked face.

His wounds had been cleaned, tended to, and properly bandaged. They still hurt like a bitch and there were bruises blossoming across his skin in clouds of smoke. Ohm wondered whether or not Noah had meant to beat him so much, of course he had been mad, but he doubted even with that fury that the man had any intentions of assaulting him so brutally. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned away from the group of people that spoke amongst themselves at a booth. He let his head hit the wall behind him, and closed his eyes. He tried to process exactly what had happened. 

He wasn’t completely alone. This realization shook him. He had family. His brother who had been taken all those years ago, was alive. Ohmwrecker never thought that this would have even been a possibility. But here he was, sitting behind a bar in a garage shop with the neon lights casting their colors upon him form, as his brother’s voice rang across clearly from across the room. He had family… What a strange concept. He wasn’t sure what to do with this information quite yet.

The White Masks wanted his head, essentially. But they didn’t want to kill him because they were suspicious of what information he had leaked. Wanted to know everything he had told their rivals. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he told them he really didn’t tell them anything, in order not to draw suspicion to himself. Then again, maybe it was odd sometimes that he knew the floorplans to one of their bases so well, or sometimes would happen to enter the right keycode into a restricted area… They probably didn’t to risk any more of those convenient shenanigans.

He wondered how his friends were. He hoped that Delirious was being his usual silly stuff, maybe relaxing at home playing some random game he had found, discovering all the glitches and ranting about it with Cartoonz… Cartoonz would probably be sitting at home laughing his ass off as he listened to his friend’s antics, going through his guns and cleaning them out as he did so frequently. Bryce should be happy too, curled up on the couch with his cat on his lap as he flipped through channels on his TV, not paying attention as he sang quietly to himself.

Ohm couldn’t imagine that they were really hellbent on saving his ass, that in reality, Delirious was an anxious wreck, sputtering nonsense as he tried to make sense of the information that they had received. That Cartoonz was brimming with anger as he read reports of what had happened to him in the last few days. That Bryce’s fists were clenched until his knuckles were white, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. That another figure in the room finally screamed Ohmwrecker’s current location, all the men readying up their gear to save him.

He couldn’t fathom a world in which his friends’ priority was to help him. That they had created a new mission for themselves, Operation: Save Ohmwrecker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely betas and my lovely BBS support group thing tbh. You are all fantastic thank you so much!!!  
> IMMA KEEP 'ER GOIN'. I want to wrap this up soon! But there will be plenty more content from me, of course. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is also just another excuse to write some more Brohm oriented stories okay?


End file.
